


工匠

by Caramelmilk



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelmilk/pseuds/Caramelmilk
Summary: 給票子，就可以了。
Relationships: Mob/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 6





	工匠

伊修加德重建进行的如火如荼，刚刚从第一世界回来的英雄也参与在其中。在缴交完物资之后，光打算走近路穿过后街回去旅馆。在途中，却被几个精靈堵在工地不远处的小巷里。

‘好俊俏的小哥，两千票子让我们爽一发，干不干？’

其中一人流里流气问道，手也不老实地搭在光的肩膀上。原本想放倒他们的光听见之后动作停了下来，精靈们也都不急只是笑眯眯望着他。人族思索着，最后迟疑地点了点头，众人拥簇他走向巷子尽头。

在巷子深处，几个高大精灵围着一个人族。短头发的精靈拍拍光的后腰示意他弯下身，看在两千复兴票据的份上只好岔开腿弯下自己的身体。精靈抽出自己软布腰带把光的双手反绑在背后，他有些不安地扭动。众人把光围住，开始褪去自己的衣服。

黑皮精靈解开自己腰带露出在工装裤里闷了一天散发着汗液臭味的阴茎，他握住自己性器在光脸上拍打，粘腻的前列腺液甩在脸上，蓝色眼睛里透露出嫌弃的目光。精靈大笑，就着液体不断磨蹭着胡茬。光别过头，对方却掐着他的下巴拧回来，后面绑好他双手的精靈扼住脖子来迫使他张开嘴，黑皮满意地笑了笑一把把鸡巴插了进去。

性器插进湿热的口腔，碾过舌头直直抵住喉咙，肌肉反射性收缩箍住龟头，作呕的声音被堵在嘴里。男人开始享用货物，他得意地晃动自己的腰，用蛮不讲理的动作在英雄嘴里进行性交活动。被压制的人不适地皱着眉头，光尝试屏住呼吸，阻挡这股混合了鸡巴臭味和小巷灰尘沉闷的味道灌入肺部，但很可惜，被精靈阴茎打开的喉咙无法阻止气味流入。

除去正在侵犯光口腔的精靈，身后那一位也没有闲下来。紫头发扯松捆在光在腰上打结的衣服，贴身黑色背心勾勒出结实的腰，衣物被往上褪卷成一团，他弯下身伸出舌头舔舐人族的背肌，双手在小腹摸索，时不时揉弄对方裆部。在冷风中舌头热度特别鲜明，濡湿、温热又轻柔的触感在背后划过，光忍不住发颤，喉咙也里翻滚着因快感而冒出的细微呻吟，但随即淹没在活塞运动的水声中。

在察觉到人族在玩弄下已经勃起的时候，精灵们发出笑声。伏在他背后的精靈直起身体脱掉光的裤子，双手按在臀部上搓揉，他分开两瓣柔软的臀，露出中间肉穴，在手指沾满对方沁出的体液后就撑开穴口往里面钻。中指與無名指并攏在肉穴裏面摳挖，臀肉被压挤到变形，两根手指灵活的翻搅。肠道里发出粘腻的水声，精靈很快就找到了人族的敏感点，指尖在上面揉捏。光的腰一下子就软，身体往下滑落，短头发看见后伸手出来捞住他。

肉穴被修长粗糙的手指搓弄、摩擦，尖锐又令人愉悦的快感不断上涌。光绷紧双腿，被反绑的在背后的双手手指忍不住绞在一起。手指骤然被夹紧的精靈完全不顾他举动，继续在肠道里面抽插，体液不断被带出，滴滴答答落在地面。含住黑皮精靈鸡巴的光发不出任何的呻吟，淫荡的叫喊随着嘴角精液泡沫一起破裂。只有粘稠的水声在窄巷中回响。被直接玩弄敏感点的光很快就射了出来。性器抖动溢出一股小股一小股精液，但是从后方被玩弄到高潮令这一次的射精获得的快感弱化，只有被亵玩的肉穴依旧在痉挛。


End file.
